


Rolling in the Sheets

by ari1405



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari1405/pseuds/ari1405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i'm a huge sterek fan and i noticed that there aren't nearly as many female derek fic as there are female stiles fic. so this is me (running away from real life responsibilities) adding a little something for the female derek fans to enjoy! so there you've been warned this is FEMALE derek hale, don't like then don't read! :D</p>
<p>anyway comments & reviews are welcomed!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rolling in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm a huge sterek fan and i noticed that there aren't nearly as many female derek fic as there are female stiles fic. so this is me (running away from real life responsibilities) adding a little something for the female derek fans to enjoy! so there you've been warned this is FEMALE derek hale, don't like then don't read! :D
> 
> anyway comments & reviews are welcomed!

Stile jogs up the stairs to the loft, once in front of the door he slides it open, and starts calling out. "Yo Derek! I got you that info about the ghouls and damn are they creepy"… Once he notices that there’s no one listening he walks around the loft looking for her. ‘What the hell! She demands I research this shit for her and bring it as soon as I’m done and she’s not even here to look through it.’ Deciding it’ll be better to just wait for her to get back so he can explain his findings he heads to the kitchen for a glass of water and sits down at the kitchen table. 

After a few minutes of playing candy crush on his phone Stiles hears a sound close to a groan. Looking around there’s nothing out of the ordinary so he goes back to his phone. But when he hears it again he decides to get up and investigate. Since there’s nothing in the bottom floor, he goes up the spiral stair case and follows the soft noise up to Derek’s room. “Oh God please don’t be dying!” He thinks while he gently and a little bit reluctantly opens the door. 

What he sees might be the worst and best thing in his life…he can’t decide yet, don’t judge him. There’s Derek naked as the day she was born laid down on her bed. Her jet black hair is everywhere, her eyes are closed while she bites her lower lip, one hand pinching her left nipple and the other is…Oh my GOD her other hand is between her thighs and is that a no way! That’s a vibrator! “Oh God” stiles whispers “I – I need to get outta here” he thinks. “Fuuck she’s gonna kill me if she sees me. She’s…”

Whatever else he thought was forgotten as he sees Derek flatten her feet against the mattress and use both her hands to thrust the bright red vibrator into her pussy. Wrapping both hands on the toy she thrusts it hard and fast into her pussy, once she has a rhythm going she starts fucking herself without abandonment, moaning for all she’s worth. All the while Stiles is just...he’s frozen, enthralled by the sight of Derek- Big- Bad- Alpha- Hale moaning and fucking herself with a vibrator. “Fuck Stiles” what…shit he must have made some noise or “Ah! Fuck right there! Ah Stiles!” Oh God she’s thinking about me! While she’s fucking herself! “Ah STILES!” she practically shouts while she comes and makes a mess all over her hands. And that’s his cue to go. Stiles quickly turns around and practically sprints all the way towards his jeep. Once in his jeep he sighs “Fuuuuck. Ok just wow ok maybe she didn’t see me. Yeah she probably didn’t even notice me. Its fine, it’s all good, she’s not gonna kill me.” After getting his breathing under control he revs up the jeep and heads home.


End file.
